la nueva yo
by angelcullenswanblack
Summary: Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Alice son los mejores amigos pero después de una pelea Bella y Edward se separan, ¿que pasara cuando el destino los reuna de nuevo? ¿ podrán ser amigos después de lo dicho? ¿el amor se entrometerá? AXJ EMXR BXE ANGXBEN en edicion
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV:**

Hola, estas en mi mente y te doy la bienvenida a la mente de Isabella Marie Swan.

Tengo 15 años, y no soy gran cosa.

La verdad soy muy poco.

Ojos cafés, pelo castaño oscuro, estatura media, además de una piel parecida a la de un fantasma por lo pálida.

Y lo peor es que uso unos lentes horrendos que me compro mi papa cuando tenia 12, mi pelo parece una escoba por lo feo que es y por eso lo llevo siempre recogido, también uso aparatos de ortodoncia.

Se podría decir que soy una ratita de biblioteca ya que tengo las mejores calificaciones y me la paso leyendo novelas antiguas.

Voy al instituto Forks, junto con mi prima.

Sus padres murieron cuando ellos tenían 5 años, y desde entonces ella vive conmigo y mis padres.

Ella es la chica mas hermosa que e conocido, conozco, y conoceré. De ojos azules, rubia y piel perfecta.

Ella es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela pero, aun así ella siempre está conmigo.

Mi primita no cumple el estereotipo de los chicos populares, que muestran en la televisión, ella es muy buena con todos y no es vanidosa ni egocéntrica ni nada por ese estilo.

Los otros chicos populares son los chicos Cullen y las Denali.

Las Denali: Tanya e Irina.

Todas ellas son parte del equipo de porristas y son muy hermosas, nunca al nivel de Rosalie pero no son feas o normales.

No nos llevamos para nada bien.

Ellas son las divas de la escuela; Tanya e Irina son mellizas

Son unas rubias teñidas, y su pelo se ve rojizo al fijarse, se dice que les salió mal y por eso se ve rojo.

Los Cullen son dos hermanos muy apuestos.

Alice la menor por un par de meses y Edward, obviamente el mayor.

Alice es pequeña y menudita, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes y su pelo es negro y apunta en todas direcciones.

Edward es alto y muuuuuuuuuy guapo, posee unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Su pelo es de un extraño color broncíneo y a la luz se ve rojizo.

Ellos junto con Rosalie son mis mejores amigos.

Edward es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Alice y Rosalie son co-capitanas del equipo de porristas.

Según los rumores, Irina y Tania se acostaron con la mitad del equipo de futbol americano y la mitad del equipo de básquetbol para que ellos votaran por ellas para capitanas, pero aun así no lo lograron.

La verdad no me interesa mucho eso de las porristas y cosas así, pero como mi prima-hermana y mi mejor amiga son porristas y mi mejor amigo es capitán del equipo de futbol, yo siempre me entero de los chismes de primera mano.

Yo soy la mejor amiga de Edward, y a la única que le cuenta sus problemas, lo conozco mejor que a mi misma, sé que le apasiona la música el, toca el piano, la guitarra y el violín. Yo también se tocar esos instrumentos pero ni en mis sueños a su nivel de genialidad **(no se si esa palabra existe).**

Lo conozco desde antes de los 10 años, he visto como ha pasado su vida.

Y por eso me e enamorado de mi mejor amigo.

Genial, no se cuantas personas están enamoradas de su mejor amigo, pero al parecer yo no estoy ayudando a disminuir el numero.

Yo sé que él nunca me va a corresponder como yo quiero por eso me conformo con ser la mejor amiga.

Y lo peor es que Tanya esta encaprichada con mi amigo, lo único que ella quiere es salir con el para mostrarlo como un trofeo y lo peor, peor, peor de esto es que mi noble amigo esta cayendo en sus redes…

* * *

><p><strong>hola! esta es mi primera historia y estero que les guste, me gustaría que me dejaran review con sujerencias yo criticas y si alguien se siente mal por lo que escribo, que me avise para modificarlo.**

**gracias por leerme!**

**besos de Edward, abrasos de Jacob**


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

Hola, bueno, estas en mi mente, yo soy Edward Cullen, tengo 15 años, tengo una buena familia, buenos amigos y eso.

La verdad no estoy muy seguro de que les pueda contar pero aquí les doy una pequeña descripción de como soy.

Físicamente soy alto, mi pelo en de un extraño color broncíneo, mis ojos son verdes.

Según las chicas soy guapo, no voy a decir que eso no sube mi ego porque para ser sincero que la mitad de la escuela se muera por salir conmigo, sube mucho tu ego, pero no encuentro que yo sea algo de otro mundo.

Se que al menos, un 95% de la población femenina del instituto forks aceptaría tener una cita conmigo.

El otro 5% son mi hermanita, y mis dos mejores amigas junto a las chicas que le son muy fieles a sus novios.

Y todo ese alborota en las hormonas femeninas es porque soy el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

Y lo peor es que una de las porristas esta encaprichada conmigo.

Tanya Denali.

Es insoportable y me esta sacando de quicio, así que estoy pensando seriamente en aceptar una cita con ella para que se calle y deje de acosarme.

Yo tengo una hermana menor, bueno es solo uso meses menor que yo así que también tiene 15 años.

Su nombre es Alice, tiene el cabello negro como mi abuelo, ojos verdes azulados, que es la mezcla entre los azules de mi papa y los verdes de mi mama, es bajita, pero todo lo que no lo tiene en altura lo tiene en energía multiplicado por 1.000.000.

Ella es mi confidente, y mi pequeña pesadilla.

Tengo dos mejores amigas aparte de mi hermana: Rosalie e Isabella.

Rosalie es muy bella pero no es mi tipo, ella es rubia, alta y de ojos azules.

Tiene un carácter fuerte y sobreprotector peor con sus mas cercanos y especialmente con los niños es muy dulce.

Isabella.

Isabella es una chica de una estatura media, pelo y ojos marrón chocolate, usa lentes y aparatos de ortodoncia, ella y Rosalie son primas pero no se parecen.

Isabella es muy tímida y callada, siempre es la mejor para buscar un consejo y ayuda.

Ella es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo.

A veces me siento extraño de solo tener amigas mujeres pero la verdad todos los chicos de mi edad, solo hablan de tonteras sin importancia.

La verdad mi vida es muy buena.


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella POV:

Desperté como todos los días en mi habitación, me encantaba este lugar, era uno de los pocos donde yo podía se yo misma sin ni un inconveniente.

Aquí podía tocar mis instrumentos, pintar, esculpir, leer y escribir, ah, también podía bailar y cantar.

Adoraba este lugar. Como iba diciendo antes de perderme en mi maravilloso cuarto, desperté y me vestí con mi usual ropa al menos dos tallas más grandes que yo.

No tengo nada contra la ropa de marca, el maquillaje pero no me siento cómoda con esas cosas.

Baje por las escaleras, y me encontré a mi prima Rosalie desayunando.

La verdad o preste atención a nada de lo que me dijo.

Me ofreció llevarme en su nuevo auto, creo, pero no quise aceptar.

Solo quedaba una semana para poder obtener mi permiso de conducir, y me parecía mal molestarla en ese tiempo.

Ella había cumplido los 16 años hace un par de días, y le encantaba lucir su convertible rojo, lo único que se de él es que es de un lindo color rojo y me da un frio terrible andar en el.

Yo preferí caminar, no me gustaba llamar la atención, y llegar con Rosalie Swan no ayudaba a mi caso.

Llegue a la escuela con tiempo de sobra, como siempre.

El día me pasó muy rápido, no me di cuenta en el momento en el que llegue a la cafetería. En un momento estaba en clase de literatura y al otro sentada con Edward, Alice y Rosalie en la mesa de los "populares", para mi desgracia, Tania y su hermana también se sentaban con nosotros.

Nadie las quería ahí pero era una regla no escrita, y por alguna razón –la cual aun maldigo- respetamos esa regla.

Teníamos una charla muy buena, como siempre ignorábamos a la Denali, cuando un chico en el cual no me fije, me entrego una nota donde decía que el director quería verme.

Como buena estudiante que soy, fui a verlo después de despedirme de mis amigos.

En la oficina del director, estaba el y mis padres.

Me asuste un poco y creo que se noto en mi rostro ya que mi mama me sonrió.

-tranquila hija, no has hecho nada malo, al contrario- dijo mi papa con una sonrisa.

-que bueno, ya me estaba asustando- dije a modo de broma, ahora estaba muy curiosa. ¿Por qué mis padres que siempre están tan ocupados, vinieron a la escuela personalmente si no es nada malo?

-¿Qué paso?- pregunte después de un rato, ya que sus sonrisas psicópatas me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

-nos a llegado una carta, en la que dice que has sido seleccionada para el Internado Santa Stephenie Meyer- dijo el director.

Yo quede en estado de shock. Ese había sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria.

-¿de-de verdad?- dije entrecortadamente.

-si- dijeron mis padres al mismo tiempo.

Yo seguía en estado de shock.

-¿entonces, ahora que?- pregunte en un susurro.

-bueno, tienes dos días para decidir si vas o no- dijo el director.

-¿papas? ¿Qué dicen ustedes?- les pregunte después de salir de la oficina del director.

- yo no sé que haría sin ti en casa, pero también sé que esta oportunidad se da solo una vez en la vida.-dijo mama con lagrimas en los ojo, siempre fue sentimental.

- yo te voy a apoyar en tu decisión final- dijo papa con una voz cargada de sentimientos.

- le voy a preguntar Rosalie y a los demás…nos vemos en casa-dije y camine a gimnasia, ya me había perdido Biología.

-nos vemos, si quieres invita a los Cullen hoy, sé que querrán hablar-dijo mama y papa asintió.

-claro, yo les digo- dije, les di una pequeña sonrisa y me fui al gimnasio.

Cuando llegue a los vestidores, ya estaban casi vacíos, así que me cambie sin prisas y Sali, aun estaba con un poco de shock por lo que me había pasado.

Cuando salí, dos maniática/mis mejores amigas me bombardearon con preguntas.

-¿donde estaba?, ¿porque no me avisaste? ¿Llevamos horas buscándote?, ¡no puedes hacernos esto de nuevo!- dijeron las dos a la vez, y juro que daban miedo.

Me dio pena pensar que quizás en una semana no podría ser la causa de sus ataques de histeria. Creo que eso se noto en mi cara, ya que pararon.

-estuve en la oficina del director con mis padres- se noto confusión en sus cara, yo no era una chica a la cual llamaran a la oficina del director con sus padres.- mama dijo que podían ir tu y Edward a casa a dormir por hoy, les tengo que decir algo muy importante.

Dije eso y acudí a donde estaba el entrenador llamando a los alumnos.

Sentí miradas de duda y curiosidad sobre mi de parte de mis dos mejores amigas y mi amor platónico.

Esta noche iba a ser muy larga.


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella POV:**

¡Logre sobrevivir a gimnasia!

En este día no sé que mas esperar.

No sé que quiero, me encantaría ir a ese internado, pero por el otro, también quiero a mi familia y amigos cerca.

Ni sé que hacer.

Estaba llegando a mi casa con Rose, había aceptado que me trajera de vuelta, ahora no sabia que seria de mi, pero intentaría pasar mas tiempo con mis amigos.

Llegue y subí directo a mi cuarto en el tercer piso.

Llore encima de mi cama, no sabia que hacer, me sentía perdida.

Hice mis deberes y baje, seguramente mis amigos ya habían llegado, ellos sabían que no me podían molestar en mi habitación a menos que quisieran sufrir las consecuencias.

Cuando llegue a la sala vi a Alice y Rosalie, pero ni un rastro de mi mejor amigo/amor platónico.

-hola chicas- dije al sentarme al lado de ellas- ¿y Edward?

-hola- dijo Alice- salió en una cita con Tanya- m dijo y juro que sus ojos verdes se volvieron rojos igual que los azules de Rose.

-¿con Tanya?- pregunte con un dolor desconocido en mi pecho.

-si- dijo con tono lúgubre Rose.

-la muy…muy estuvo todo el día molestándolo hasta que mi hermano no tuvo otra opción que aceptar salir con ella –dijo Alice con un tono de odio en su voz que daba miedo.

-ya lo imaginaba- dije en un susurro.

-bueno… primita linda hermosa preciosa- dijo Rose con tono meloso- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que nos tenias que decir tan importante, que nadie nos quiso decir?

- - dije tan rápido que dudo que me hayan entendido

-por favor más lento Isabella-dijo Alice con un suspiro.

Era ahora o nunca- me aceptaron en el Internado Santa Stephenie Meyer-dije y me tape la cara con las manos.

Cuando reuní el valor -de no se donde- para ver a mis amigas, vi que estaban en shock.

-y que vas a ha-hacer-dijo Alice entrecortadamente.

-no lo se, por eso quiero su opinión, ese siempre a sido un sueño para mi pero, no me imagino una semana sin ustedes, menos podría estar un año escolar entero.

Ellas se miraron, y suspiraron.

-tienes que seguir a tu corazón, sé que eso suena a una película pero es verdad, te vamos a apoyar en todo y tu lo sabes muy bien.-dijo Rose con una pequeña sonrisa pero pude ver que sus lagrimas estaban luchando por dejar sus ojos.

-quiero su opinión, necesito saber que piensan- dije y una lagrima se resbalo de mi mejilla, pensando que esta podría ser nuestra ultima pijamada.

-creo que tienes que pedirle la opinión a Edward –dijo Alice, la cual también estaba llorando.

-claro- dije, sabía que él tendría una respuesta para mí.

Eran pasadas la 1 de la madrugada, y Edward aun no había llegado, mis amigas se habían quedado dormidas viendo "Titanic", pero yo no podía pegar ojo.

Una parte, decía que mientras no hablara con mi mejor amigo/amor platónico, pero otra la cual estaba empezando a odiar, decía que yo estaba celosa ya que sabia que él estaba con Tanya y no conmigo en este momento tan difícil de mi vida…


	5. Chapter 5

**Edward POV**

Hoy había sido un día infernal. Tanya me había preguntado si quería salir como 7 veces, y yo ya no tenía escusas para no responderle.

Así que al final acepte a salir con ella por un helado, y eso no lo entiendo, ¡por dios estamos en Forks!, el lugar mas húmedo de los Estados Unidos de Norte América.

…Pero para entender a Tanya…

Y para colmo, Isabella había desaparecido después del almuerzo y solo reapareció para Gimnasia.

Toda la clase de Gimnasia, mi amiga estuvo muy rara. Cada vez que me acercaba a ella, de alguna u otra forma ella lograba huir, no sabia si lo hacia a propósito pero me estaba empezando a enojar.

Alice me paro al final de la clase, y me dijo que hoy los dos dormiríamos en la casa/mansión Swan.

Muchas personas se extrañarían de que su padre me dejara dormir ahí, pero nos conocemos hace tanto, que hay mucha confianza y el sabe muy bien que yo veo a Rosalie y a Isabella como a mis hermanitas menores.

Pero… cada vez que pienso en Isabella como mi hermanita, un extraño sentimiento me embarga, es una sensación de vacío y dolor, pero no lo entiendo por eso, lo ignoro.

Cuando llegue a casa salude a mi mama y me cambie para mi cita/tormento, luego fui a buscar a Tanya a su casa, soporte el monologo de su hermana por 30 minutos hasta que Tanya se digno a aparecer.

Llevaba una falda muuuuuy corta, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, una polera apretadísima que te hacia preguntarte como era que podía respirar, y unas botas negras y altas, por las cuales casi me ganaba en estatura.

M preguntaba como rayos iba evitar congelarse, de nuevo ¡esto es Forks! Cuando estábamos saliendo tomo un abrigo largo y negro de una percha de al lado de su puerta.

Le abrí la puerta de mi volvo para que se subiera y empezara la tortura.

**Tanya POV:**

¡Por fin había logrado que Edward aceptara salir conmigo! Pase una hora contándole a Irina como lo había logrado y cual era mi plan.

Mi plan era simple: actuaria como la tonta de Isabella Swan.

Había notado sus miradas cómplices, y su relación tan cercana.

La verdad se notaba que a la chica Swan le gustaba MI Eddy, pero yo no le iba a hacer el camino fácil a esa sabelotodo/cerebrito.

**Edward POV:**

Woa, esta cita no había terminado tan mal como había empezado.

Tanya se porto muy bien, tuvo muchos temas de conversación y hasta se sonrojo en mas de una ocasión.

No se como pero hablamos hasta muy tarde.

Esta no era la imagen de Tanya que yo tenía…

Cuando llegue a la casa/mansión Swan, solo estaba Isabella despierta, por suerte yo tenia una llave, no me abría gustado despertar a alguien.

Mi mejor amiga estaba despierta y en su cara se notaba preocupación…


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabella POV:**

Edward llego.

Se lo voy a decir ahora mismo, no sé que voy a hacer después pero siento que si no se lo digo ahora, voy a explotar.

Creo que mi cara es una imagen de la preocupación…

-¿Qué pasa?- me pregunto mi amigo.

-me-me a-aceptaron e-en el in-inter-internado santa Ste-Stephenie Me-Meyer-dije muy entrecortadamente.

-¿que?-dijo Edward.

-eso-dije yo en un susurro.

-¿como?-repitió.

-si, eso. Necesito saber que dices sobre eso-se me quebró la voz en toda la oración.

-¿de verdad?, después de tanto tiempo, ¿solo eso me vas a preguntar? Solo vete, no me interesa a donde, solo vete lejos- dijo eso con un tono desconocido en su voz, y con cada palabra mi corazón se desmoronaba y lagrimas silenciosas salían sin parar de mis ojos.

-yo no estoy diciendo eso-susurre mas que dije-te espere hasta la una de la mañana para saber que opinabas-dije yo, también me estaba empezando a enojar y el nunca me ha visto enojada.

-para que me esperaste si igual te vas a ir –dijo eso con un desprecio que se notaba a distancia.

-Edward, yo se que esto es difícil, pero si tu me dices que me quede, lo hare-dije eso como si le hablara a un niñito tonto.

-manipuladora-me dijo y yo quede en shock.

-¿qu-que? –dije aun en shock.

-M-A-N-I-P-U-L-A-D-O-R-A –me deletreo, tan fuerte que despertó a Rosalie y a Alice, yo decidí ignorarlas.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? –le pregunte con voz firme, pero sabia que por dentro estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo.

-fácil, crees que no me he dado cuenta, tu siempre has estado con los populares, siempre te has aprovechado de nosotros –si antes estaba en shock, ahora estaba enojadísima –y yo como siempre, defendiéndote de todos los que se burlaban de ti.

-¿Cómo TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESAS COSAS?-le pregunte, bueno mas bien, le grite.

-eso, lo que me has escuchado, tu solo querías sacar provecho de nosotros, y lo peor, lo lograste. Le debí haber hecho caso a Tanya todas las veces que dijo que tu no eras mas que una mosquita muerta.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya en todo este asunto? –pregunte yo con voz contenida.

-tiene que ver todo, ella es mejor que tu, yo ya no te necesito, vete a la China si quieres am mi no me importa, será como si yo nunca hubiera existido.

Cuando dijo eso, estoy segura de que mi corazón sonó, sonó cuando se termino de partir en miles de pedacitos que iban a ser imposibles de volver a unir.

Si sus palabras anteriores me habían dolido, nada se comparaba con este dolor que sentía en mi pecho, en el lado izquierdo, justo donde va el corazón…


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabella POV:**

Al día siguiente decidí no ir a la escuela.

La verdad, por mi me pudiera haber ahogado entre mis almohadas.

En la mañana cuando Rose se levanto le entregue una carta para el director donde confirmaba mi asistencia al internado.

Ella respeto mi decisión y con Alice me dijeron que se iban a vengar de Edward, yo las convencí de lo contrario.

Aunque _él_ –ahora ya no podía decir ni su nombre sin que sintiera un vacío en el pecho- hubiera dicho todo eso, lo único que quedo intacto del mini derrumbe de mi corazón fue el cariño que sentía hacia i mejor amigo y el amor hacia mi amor platónico,

Y eso era lo peor de todo.

Yo sabia que una persona normal buscaría venganza o tal vez intentarían olvidar a la persona que los daño; pero comprobando mi teoría de que soy anormal, yo no podía sentir mas que traición de parte de _él._

Me pase la mañana leyendo sobre el internado.

Y es sorprendente.

Tenia: vista al mar y un bosque le rodeaba; piscina, laboratorios de la mejor calidad en USA, la mejor biblioteca, tenia un centro comercial y todo lo que tenia que tener una ciudad dentro de un internado ¡hasta tenia su propio aeropuerto!

Era un lugar genial pero me parecía horrendo sentir que estaba huyendo en vez de ir a mi sueño.

Tenía un plan y necesitaba la ayuda de Alice.

Esa tarde tenia que ir a hablar con _él_ para y no tener ese sentimiento. Sabia muy bien que podía no funcionar y terminar peor que como empezó pero ya no tenia que perder.

Cuando Rose llego le pidió que la llevara a la casa Cullen, y ella obedeció pero se notaba que no lo aprobaba.

Después de un viaje muy silencioso, estuve frente a esa puerta que me parecía tan familiar.

Toque el pequeño timbre y la conocida voz de Esme me dijo que me abriría, cuando me saludo le pregunte por Alice, y ella me dijo que estaba en su habitación.

Subí con Rose detrás de mi.

Alice me dijo que me ayudaría, su parte era relativamente fácil, solo tenia que entretener a mi prima mientras yo hablaba con su hermano.

Yo sabia que ella me ayudaría ya que ella pensaba desde siempre que nosotros cuatro –yo, ella, Edward y Rose- no sobreviviríamos sin los otros.

Llegue a el cuarto de Edward, y antes de entrar tome un tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer…

**No se si podría existir un lugar como mi internado, pero como es mi historia, va a ser posible ¡TODO!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota: creo que desde aquí solo voy a escribir POV Bella, para que vean la historia como yo me la imagine.**

**QUIZAS en un futuro escriba POVS Edward, pero no se aun.**

Isabella POV:

Parada delante de la puerta de la habitación de _él, _me sentía insegura, conocía esa habitación casi tan bien como la mía, podía decir que la cama estaba en un rincón y estaba puesta en un ángulo en el que no le llegaba la luz del sol, pero tenia una hermosa vista, también podría decir que tenia una GRAN repisa de libros y CD de sus cosas favoritas, y juraría que su armario estaba olvidado en una orilla, y que solo tenia la ropa que Alice le había dado, ya que la demás estaba en el piso.

En mis pensamientos del cuarto de Ed…Ed...Edward, -su nombre aun me cuesta- pude oír la vos de… ¿TANYA?

-Eddy, de verdad le dijiste todo eso a la Swan –más que pregunta era una afirmación- bueno, pues me alegro –dijo al no escuchar respuesta o tal vez _el _asintió.

-si, le dije todas las verdades a la cara –dijo con repulsión en la voz-

-vez, te dije que ella no era una santa y solo esperaba la oportunidad de brillar si ustedes para desecharlos.

-en este punto yo ya tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas así que decidí hacer algo menos arriesgado que lo que tenia planeado.

Baje a la cocina y le pedí lápiz y papel a Esme que gustosa me paso.

Le escribí una pequeña carta a Edward.

_Edward:_

_Sé que tu no me quieres ver pero solo te voy a dar un concejo, no le digas a nadie en especial a tu hermana y a mi prima que no resolvimos el problema ya que se pondrán furiosas y te van a obligar a hacer cosas que al parecer, no quieres hacer._

_Hoy solo vine a resolver las cosas de forma tranquila y sin querer te lo aseguro escuche tu conversación con Tanya, no se si es tu novia ahora o que, si lo es me alegro y quiero que seas feliz._

_Cuando nos veremos de nuevo y en que condiciones, no lo se; pero te quería decir que no tomara esta carta como una "manipulación sentimental" no nada por el estilo y te quería pedir que cuidaras a mi prima de su carácter y a Alice de dejarlos en banca rota a ustedes o al centro comercial mas cercano._

_Espero que atesores los buenos momentos y que el presente no afecte el pasado._

_No quiero molestarte mas, seguramente nos veremos en el futuro. Yo no te guardo rencor pero si tu si lo haces, no quiero que respondas ni nada. Yo ya sufro mucho por tus palabras._

_Esta es la despedida, ahora yo me voy a el internado y no se s sabes pero desde ahora no nos veremos hasta navidad_

_Desde ahora solo Bella_

_Hasta luego._

Le entregue la carta a Esme y le explique con el tono más alegre que encontré dentro de mi que me habían aceptado en ese internado.

Ella me comprendió y me deseo suerte, le dije que mañana en la madrugada saldría, y que quizás no nos veríamos hasta navidad y ella como buena segunda madre soltó unas lagrimas por mi partida y me deseo suerte.

Le pedí también que me despidiera de Carlisle, ya que no lo podría ver hoy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Estoy haciendo capítulos no muy seguido, y lo lamento…**

**Pero ayer nació mi hermanito (3,600 peso y midió 51 cm)**

Bella POV:

Cuando Salí de la casa con Rose que me miraba extrañada, seguramente por mi cara neutral.

Decidí no parecer alegre ya que era una terrible mentirosa y de seguro me descubrirían y ese seria un interrogatorio de parte de ella y Alice.

Al estacionar el auto en casa, subí directa a mi habitación.

Estuve llorando todo lo que me llevo hacer mi maleta.

No empaque mucho, tenía un plan en mente desde que escribí esa carta.

Cuando pisara el internado me volvería una nueva yo.

Solo empaque cosas que Alice, rose o mi mama me han regalado por años y yo nunca he usado, deje toda mi amada ropa en mi armario y decidí que estaba harta de mis lentes, mi pelo y mis aparatos de ortodoncia.

Yo tenia una tarjeta de crédito, que no había usado mas de 3 veces en mi vida pero desde hoy la empezaría a usar.

Con esos pensamientos me quede dormida, no se en que momento llegue a mi cama, pero esa noche dormí especialmente bien, como si al dormir, me hubiera aislado de todos los problemas que estaban a mi alrededor.

Desperté muy temprano.

Eran como las 4 de la mañana cuando yo ya estaba en pie con mis padres, rose no me acompañaría ni tampoco Alice, ya que tenían un torneo de porristas y no podían faltar por ser capitanas aun recuerdo que estuvieron pidiéndome disculpas y maquinando planes como por una hora.

_Flash Back:_

_Estaba en la hermosa habitación de Alice, y les decía que ya había aceptado ir al internado y que ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Ellas seguían con su teoría de que me podrían ir a dejar al aeropuerto pero yo contra atacaba con que si no iban a ese torneo Tanya e Irina las remplazarían y eso era lo que yo menos quería._

_Después de una hora de frases como "ganen por mi" o "¿se imaginan a esas dos teñidas con su trofeo en las manos con manicura mal hecha?" gane ese pequeño debate._

_Fin Flash Back._

En estos momentos estaba esperando mi avión que estaba atrasado.

Mientras les explicaba a mis padres lo que quería hacer con migo misma y ellos quisieron ayudarme. Pusieron pretextos como "es la adolescencia".

Desde hoy Isabella se iba y llegaba Bella…


	10. Chapter 10

Bella POV

Después de un viaje de 5 horas hasta el internado, me sentía entre asustada y emocionada.

No había pensado como serian las personas de aquí.

Lo único que una persona necesitaba para entrar era una beca.

Las personas "destacables" de escuelas cualquieras podían acceder.

Uno no podía enviar una solicitud ni nada por el estilo, nadie tenia una dirección clara para enviar una carta y el sitio web tenia contraseña, solo se le daba a los alumnos cuando enviaban su aceptación.

Ahí podría encontrar personas de los colegios mas caros de Londres o simples personas con talentos en alguna cosa en particular.

Ellos no participaban en torneos ni nada por el estilo, pero al menos la mitad de los personajes importantes de la historia de USA habían asistido a ese internado **(eso lo invento yo, ni idea si eso es posible, pero como es mi historia, todo lo que quiera será posible.)**

Esperaba adaptarme bien.

Yo ya había elegido mis clases.

Había elegido:

Literatura y todos sus correspondientes.

Idiomas, todos los que enseñaban (enseñaban 12 diferentes)

Teatro y todo lo que tenia que ver (como, hacer la escenografía, los guiones y actuar)

Música (se destacaban por las carreras con eso, y a mi me encantaba tocar instrumentos)

Arte (tenían clases de escultura, pintura, fotografía…etc.)

Danza (de pequeña estudie ballet, eso era una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin hacer una pequeña visita a urgencias)

Matemáticas (no me gustaba mucho pero no era para nada mala y también elegi todas las asignaturas correspondientes)

Ciencia (me va súper bien en eso y elegí biología, química y física; avanzados los 3)

Mecánica (aquí según la descripción, te enseñan a poder hacer, desarmar y armar cosas domesticas)

Computación (podría entender bien la tecnología)

y…gimnasia (odio esto pero desde ahora Bella, va a destacarse en eso)

**(nota: ni idea si en algún lugar uno puede hacer todas esas cosas, y menos en una semana pero, como ya dije, esta es MI historia)**

Lo primero que debía hacer al llegar el ir al ortodontista.

Aah…se me había olvidado mencionar, este internado tiene todo, repito TODO lo necesario para no tener que salir.

Mis padres me dijieron que podía ir a ver que me decían ahí y en el oculista, esperaba tener suerte…

**Se que este capi no dice mucho pero es para aclarar los cambios de Bella, con el otro capitulo espero que vean lo que quiero hacer para los personajes.**

**Muy pronto saldrá Ángela, Emmett y Jasper, también Jacob y Nessie.**

**Voy a poner a los gemelos Cedric y Robert…**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella POV:

Cuando salí del aeropuerto, había 2 chicas esperándome con un letrero que rezaba "Isabella Marie Swan".

Mi cara enrojeció al darme cuenta de que muchos se quedaban mirándolas a ellas y alrededor buscando a alguien, seguramente a mí…

Las dos eran hermosas, no como Rosalie o Alice, pero tenían un aura "pura", por decirlo de alguna manera.

Una de ella era como de mi porte, cabello marrón, pero a diferencia del mio el de ella caia en suaves rizos perfectamente colocados por su espalda, sus ojos eran de un tono café casi negros, y llevaba unos lentes ópticos que a diferencia de los míos le hacían ver importante y elegante.

La otra chica, tenía el cabello con los mismos rulos, pero su color era extraño, como rojizo…mmm…se parecía mucho al de _él_.

Para, me dije a mi misma, Bella no se iba a dejar invadir con pensamientos acerca de ese ser que una ves destruyo mi corazón…

Las chicas tenían un aire parecido, quizás –y era lo mas seguro- eran parientes, no creo que hermanas pero, podrían ser primas o algo así.

Al parecer notaron mi presencia cuando estaba a solo un par de metros de ellas.

Una –la de cabello de color extraño- empezó a dar brinquitos, lo que me recordó a mi duende hiperactiva, mas conocida como Alice.

La otra solo me sonrió y pareció debatirse internamente si debía o no hacer que su acompañante dejara de saltar; luego de una mirada hacia ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a poner su atención en mi, por lo cual yo enrojecí.

-hola –me dijo como si nos conociéramos desde hace años-

-hola –salude yo, decidí no mostrar mis nervios, desde ahora era Bella.

-¡sii! –medio grito la otra chica alzando los puños en señal de clara victoria, no se porque- tu vas a ser mi compañera de cuarto, y eres agradable, vamos a pasar un muy buen año, te voy a presentar a mis amigos, y mañana viernes vamos a hacer una noche de chicas en el cuarto… hoy vamos a ir de compras y si necesitas algo solo dímelo.

Esboce una pequeña sonrisa, ella me recordaba mucha a Alice, y eso me daba mucha nostalgia.

-bueno Isabella, yo soy Ángela y ella es Vanessa, mas conocida como Nessie –dijo la chica con lentes señalándose a ella y luego a la tal Nessie.

-solo Bella por favor –dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

-claro, ese apodo te queda muy bien –me dijo Nessie.

Estas chicas me agradaron desde el principio.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana hablando de nuestra infancia, ellas como yo supuse, eran primas, vinieron desde New York.

Después de almorzar, me presentaron a sus amigos, sus nombres eran: Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Cedric, Robert y Jacob.

Emmett al principio me dio miedo, mide como 1,90 y es muy musculoso, pero es un niño de 8 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolecente de 15, en sus ojos azules oscuros siempre esta ese brillo de estar tramando alguna maldad y por lo que me han contado, él es uno de los soberanos de las bromas en este lugar; el me adopto como su nueva hermana.

Jasper en cambio, es tranquilo, es muy divertido, es un "intelectual", sabe de todo y uno puede hablar tranquilamente con el sin necesidad de proponérselo. Es rubio, alto, un poco mas bajo que Emmett, pero debía medir como 1,85 o eso creo, sus ojos azules tenían comprensión, el me adopto también como su hermana.

Ben, él era un chico que era muy divertido y despistado, Ángela se moría por el, y el ni cuenta se daba, no por ser despistado si no que al estar tratando en vano de ocultar sus sentimientos a mi nueva amiga no se daba cuenta de que esos sentimientos eran correspondidos, y si, él es otro hermano para mi.

Cedric y Robert son gemelos y se parecen mucho, ambos tienen el cabello de un color castaño oscuro rojizo, y sus ojos eran azules verdosos pero al fin azules. Ellos, junto con Emmett son los soberanos de las bromas. Por lo que entendí de nuestra conversación en el almuerzo, ellos inventan sus propios aparatos para sus bromas **(por si alguien se dio cuenta, me he inspirado en los gemelos Weasley de Harry Potter, si a alguien le molesta que me lo haga saber y yo voy a ver que puedo hacer)**. Son muy divertidos y creo que me voy a llevar muy bien con ellos.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante Jacob, el esta totalmente enamorado de Nessie, y ella, aunque no lo admita, de él. Al parecer ellos dos no tuvieron un buen primer inicio, Jacob es el chico "popular" del grupo, y eso no le gusta a Nessie.

Entonces, en este grupo tenemos: un niño con problemas de madures, un chico intelectual, un chico distraído, gemelos bromistas, un chico popular, una chica con complejo de hiperactividad, y una chica normal.

¿Cómo me puedo incluir en ese grupo que esta tan bien formado? ¿Quién seria yo? ¿La chica que huye de su pasado?

No, me dije a mi misma, este cambio lo voy a hacer por mi misma, no por lo que él me ha dicho.

Quede con Ang –como me dijo que le dijera- y con Nessie para ir de compras, les conté lo que quería hacer y ellas me apoyaron.

El viernes le contaría de TODO mi pasado, sé que una persona normal no contaría esas cosas a desconocido, pero pase la mitad de mi vida temiendo a los demás, por lo cual no tuve muchos amigos, pero llego el momento de confiar, y estas personas parecían digmas de confianza.

Después de la tarde mas larga de mi vida, estaba la nueva yo.

En el ortodontista se horrorizaron, ¡me los debían quitar desde 8 meses!

Luego en el oculista, también estaban extrañados, se suponía que yo no debería usar lentes, a menos que fueran de sol.

Pase por la peluquería y me arreglaron el cabello, hasta que quedo cayendo en hermosas y suaves hondas hasta mi cintura.

Y guiadas por Nessie, Ang –a la cual tampoco le gustaban las compras- recorrimos todas, repito TODAS las tiendas del centro comercial; compre desde trajes de etiqueta hasta ropa deportiva; de desde cómodos jeans hasta la mas reveladora lencería…

Mi tarde fue divertida.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Espero que la idea no se me vaya… quiero aclara que, como no se como es el horario de clases en USA, voy a usar el de chile (de marzo a diciembre, vacaciones de 2 semanas en junio), pero el clima será el de allá…**

Bella POV:

Han pasado 3 meses desde que llegue, aun no puedo creer como ha cambiado mi vida.

Aquí nadie sabe de la existencia de Isabella, todos me conocen como Bella.

Aquí no soy la presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos, presidenta del club de teatro, de literatura, de ciencias, de matemática… capitana de las porristas, co-fundadora de una empresa benéfica; en fin, soy muy conocida por todas las cosas que hago fuera de clases.

Lo mas extraño es que yo no pedí ingresar a ninguno de esos talleres…

Por ejemplo, como entre en las porristas, ese mundo siempre fue cercano para mi, pero a la vez estaba a millones de años luz de mi.

_Flash Back:_

_Estaba yo con Nessie, ella estaba intentando hacer una nueva voltereta, pero no le salía bien. Yo, le ayude a mejorarla y le mostré nuevos pasos que le iban a ayudar._

_Yo sabía muchas cosas por las clases de ballet que tome cuando pequeña, y las personas mas cercanas a mí eran porristas, y no solo movían pompones, ellas se esforzaban por hacer rutinas complicadísimas, yo era el cerebro de las rutinas, no porque mis mejores amigas no pudieran solas, es porque yo era la cerebrito que sabia de física y podía decir si los pasos funcionaban o no._

_Sin que nos diéramos cuenta, éramos observadas por la entrenadora de las porristas._

_Cuando termine de mostrarle a Nessie todos los pasos que se me ocurrieron, la entrenadora se me acerco y me ofreció el puesto de co-capitana._

_Yo no iba a aceptar, pero luego recordé que la otra capitana era Nessie, y que ella siempre se quejaba de que las porristas eran muy huecas. Así que acepte._

_Fin Flash Back._

Después de que acepté, mi amiga se puso a chillar como loca, y me llevo al centro comercial a comprarme un nuevo guardarropa.

Por suerte compartía cuarto con ella y Ángela, otras persona no entenderían mi desorden.

Las habitaciones son para 5 personas, pero en la nuestra quedaban 2 camas vacías.

Todos estos meses han sido como esas típicas series que dan en la tele sobre los típicos adolecentes.

Yo no creía que una persona real pudiera tener una vida así **(me refiero a series como: Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, Victorius…etc.) **

Estos 3 meses han sido geniales.

El día que les conté mi verdad a las chicas, estuve muy nerviosa.

Yo no podía creer como me habían ayudado tanto conociéndome tan poco.

Cuando les conté las verdaderas razones por las que vine, juro que vi un instinto asesino el los ojos de Ang y de Nessie cuando dije lo que paso con _el._

No me gusta recordar ese momento, pero a la vez es un momento que marco mi vida.

En ese momento me libre de las inseguridades, y empecé a ser otra, empecé a ser Bella.

Después de la noche de chicas nosotras tres no nos separábamos casi nunca.

Lo malo es que a veces tenía pesadillas.

En ellas siempre estaba _el _gritándome, y Alice y Rose también lo hacían pero ellas porque no les conté de mi cambio.

Yo sabia que si le cuento algo a rose o Alice me van a preguntar el por qué. ¿Por qué después de tanta negaciones de parte mía hacia sus cabios de look, yo lo hacia por cuenta propia?

Hablaba con ellas todos los días, a diferentes horas -mis días son muy ocupados- y les contaba en general que me ocurría.

Les conté de mis nuevos amigos, y ellas me informaban que pasaba en ese pequeño pueblo. Lo peor era que, como ellas no sabían lo que paso de verdad con _el,_ me contaban cosas de la vida y lo incluían casi siempre.

Al parecer mi ex mejor amigo ahora era todo un casa nova. Después de un mes termino con Tanya, y ha salido con la mitad de la población femenina del instituto.

Les contaba que mis días eran ocupados per, no el porqué.

Tuve que usar todo lo que he aprendido de las clases de teatro, del taller del mismo, de la forma de mentir de Robert, Cedric y de Emmett para que no me descubrieran cuando mencionaban algo con o relacionado con _el._

Mi nueva imagen me dio seguridad, nunca me había sentido atractiva pero ahora podía afirmar serlo.

Mi vida era casi perfecta.

En el día iba a clases normales, luego iba a los diferentes talleres que cursaba –era difícil hacer calzar mi horario, pero como presidenta de la sociedad de alumnos pude acomodar los horarios de los talleres para que todos los miembros pudieran asistir a sus actividades- después tenia que hacer tareas o trabajos; eso ocupaba mucho espacio en el día, pero nunca podría remplazar los momentos con mis amigos.

De vez en cuando, hago bromas con los gemelos o los ayudo a hacer algún nuevo experimento.

Con Emmett siempre jugamos, o hacemos deporte, él es todo un niño.

Cada vez que tenia que estudiar lo hago con Jasper, o mas conocido como Jazz, él es muy bueno y para mi suerte va a la mayoría de los talleres conmigo y me ayuda, el es un genial vice-presidente.

Con Ben intentamos hacer que Ángela demuestre sus sentimientos, es como una misión de espionaje.

Y con Jacob, molestamos a las porristas, las molestamos mucho. A veces Nessie se enoja con nosotros diciendo: "no rinden igual si están estresadas" pero lo dice con una sonrisa, a ella también le da gracia.


	13. Chapter 13

Bella POV

2 años después.

Tengo 17 años, soy una chica normal, mi cabello cae en ondas naturales hasta mi espalda, mis ojos son de un color "chocolate" según me han dicho, mido, bueno eso no lo se pero no soy muy baja ni muy alta, mas bien normal.

Estudio en el ISSM, o para los que no lo conocen Internado Santa Stephenie Meyer **(preferí abreviarlo, además suena bien ISSM.)**; mis mejores amigos también están aquí, yo vengo de Forks Washington, donde nací y crecí.

Allí viven mi mama, papa mi prima y mi mejor amiga con su familia.

A ella y a mi prima no las he visto hace 2 años, cuando fui de vacaciones el año anterior ellas y _él,_ habían ido a Inglaterra de viaje.

Mis padres conocieron ahí a mis nuevos amigos, la verdad, no se pudieron llevar mejor, nos invitaron a todos este año a pasar las vacaciones, y eso no es poco ya que somos en total 9 adolecentes contándome a mi, y si contamos a mi prima somos 10.

La verdad me alegra ir a mi casa, ver a mi prima y a Alice, pero estoy nerviosa por que pueda ocurrir.

¡Y como no estarlo!

Estoy en el aeropuerto, en un avión directo a Forks.

De mis 8 amigos (Jacob, Robert, Cedric, Ben, Ángela, Nessie, Emmett y Jasper) solo van a venir 2 conmigo: Emmett y Jasper.

Jacob y Nessie (¡que al fin son novios!) con Ang y Ben (!que también son novios ahora¡) van a New York, nos invitaron, pero ellos son muy melosos, y es imposible estar mas tiempo con ellos sin vomitar azúcar.

Robert y Cedric van a Australia de vacaciones, también nos invitaron pero, decidimos que ellos debían pasar mas tiempo con su familia.

Emmett y Jasper vienen conmigo, a mis padres les cayeron muy bien, y además ellos desde hace unos 6 meses tiene novias, pero por internet y que por cosas del destino viven en Forks.

La verdad yo se quienes son esas chicas que sacan suspiros de mis amigos, o al menos lo sospecho.

En Forks no hay mucha población femenina de 17 años, y por las descripciones que he escuchado, son nada mas ni nada menos que mi prima con Emmett y Alice con Jasper.

Además de mis geniales habilidades de detective, mis amigas me han hablado hace 6 meses de sus novios.

La verdad estoy feliz por ellos, no se como resultaran pero estoy muy, muy, muy, MUY feliz.

Me encantaría tener a Emmett en la familia, y a Jasper, aunque Alice no es mi pariente para mi es mi hermana.

Sino fuera por _él._

_Él_, es una de las razones por las que ni Ang ni Nessie querían ir a la gran manzana con sus novios y venir al pequeño Forks conmigo.

Solo las pude detener diciéndoles que solo íbamos a estar 1 mes, y que no podía arruinarle las esperanzas a Emm ni a Jazz.

Ellas eran las únicas personas enteradas de mis sospechas, y estaban tan eufóricas como yo.

Ellas me entendieron y me prometieron que no les costaría nada tomar un avión hasta mi pequeño pueblo natal.

Creo que también querían conocer a mis amigas en persona. Ellas ya han hablado por chat, pero nada mas…

Pero, volviendo a mi nerviosismo, hace 2 años sufrí una de las cosas mas horrendas… me pelee con mi mejor amigo.

Después de esa traumática experiencia me renové, cambie mi imagen y me hice menos tímida y mas expresiva, conocí mas gente e hice nuevos amigos.

Han pasado dos largos pero a la vez cortos años, solo mis padres me han visto después de mi transformación, a ellos les pedí que no le dijeran a nadie, quería que fuera una sorpresa para las demás personas cercanas a mí.

Ahora estoy de vacaciones por un mes en mi casa, luego me voy a reunir con todos mis amigos en la soleada california, ya tenemos arrendadas las cabañas.

Una para las chicas y otra para los chicos. Así fue la única manera de conseguir permiso de nuestros padres.

La verdad, creo que así es mejor, yo al parecer hablo en sueños, y no me gustaría a un par de gemelos y a un jugador de fútbol americano burlándose de mi por las cosas que digo inconsciente.

¡OH POR DIOS!

Al parecer me he quedado dormida, o al menos semi inconsciente, como por alrededor de 2 horas.

La voz del piloto dijo por los altavoces:

-"Se ruega a los pasajeros hacer el favor de enderezar los asiento y abrocharse el cinturon, estamos apunto de aterrizar" **(Gracias a annaira!) **–No entiendo como mi corazón paro por un pequeño minuto para después latir desbocadamente.


End file.
